Right Place, Right Time
by Jawhara
Summary: A lot of things can happen on valentines day. Sherlock and the woman are meeting at his request, what might it may lead to? Short little valentines day inspired story, hope you enjoy.


**Right Place and Time**

 **Summary:** A lot of things can happen on valentines day. Sherlock and the woman are meeting at his request, what might it may lead to? Short little valentines day inspired story, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Irene Adler looked around, still somewhat surprised that this was actually happening. She had not heard from Sherlock after their miraculous escape more than a year ago. She had texted him, naturally, and his ever so stoic silence had not come as a surprise. This just made the text she'd just received all the more suspicious. She stared back at the illuminated message on her screen. "Find me. SH." That was all. But for her, it was enough.

"Well done," drooled a deep voice from the shadows behind her, and any other woman would have shrieked in surprise or terror. But she was not any woman, she was the woman, and she had expected him. Still, there was a slight shiver running over her body, and it was definitely not from fright. Irene turned around gracefully, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Mr. Holmes. What an unexpected surprise." She could only just see his silhouette in the dimly lit old abandon house in the outskirts of London, the collar of his iconic coat turned upwards, as usual. She unconsciously licked her lower lip as Sherlock stepped into the light, revealing his pale features, frizzled hair and intense eyes, shaded anywhere between a pale green and blue.

"Not that much of a surprise, I am sure," answered the private detective, hands still buried in the pockets of his coat as he eyed the woman. "How did you find me?"

Irene frowned slightly and she cocked her head to the side. "I would not wish to bore."

"No, not at all", said Sherlock, finally taking his hands out of the coat to unwind his scarf. Irene could not look away from the slender fingers efficiently performing the task, the way Sherlock concentrated on such a mundane task had something enormously mesmerizing. "Entertain me. After all, smart is the new sexy."

A small laugh escaped Irene. How could you tell if someone was flirting with you if they kept their voice so levelled, their expression so neutral? "You have a phone. I know someone who could trace it for me, I mean, I know what he likes…" she trailed off, still a bit wary of the whole situation, not knowing what she was here for.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and she was sure she could detect something dark in his eyes, no not dark… disapproving? "Who says I have my phone with me?" There was a silent challenge in Sherlocks words and Irene smiled. A soft beeping sound echoed through the building seconds after Sherlock finished talking and Irene gifted him with a wolfish smile, daring him to investigate. The consulting detective stared at her intently while fishing for his phone. One quick look at the screen made him shrug. "Gotcha." was all it read.

Irene Adler used this very short moment of Sherlock concentrating on something else to step forward and close the distance between them. "Why did you want me to come?" Her face was inches away from Sherlocks, and she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. She could not be entirely sure, but she might have felt his breath hitch for a second or two.

"Go on. Figure it out. Impress a man." Sherlocks voice was still so levelled, so calm and collected and her fingers itched, she wanted to reach up and touch those cheekbones that looked like chiselled from marble.

Irene studied Sherlock thoroughly. Not that she didn't like a good challenge, but she rarely had to rely on solving a puzzle without the help of her trusted… well, customers. Why would Sherlock want her here, why now? Her hands moved out of their own accord and came to hold his, it was as if a jolt of electricity went through both of them as they touched. So many things came to mind, how cold Sherlocks hands were, how delicately thin the wrist, how soft the skin, but there was one thing that stood out among all others: They looked deep into each other's eyes, taking in the expression and emotions in them, and that was when it happened; Irene could feel Sherlocks pulse quicken. The woman could feel her own heartbeat quicken as she realised what that meant, and everything suddenly made sense. Also leave it to Sherlock to have such a sense for dramatic meetings. "What took you so long?" Her whispered voice echoed in the empty building, sending shivers up her spine.

Sherlock shrugged and Irene couldn't help but notice how even this normal motion looked elegant and refined when executed by the consulting detective. "I had cases. Things to investigate." There was a long pause between them, before Sherlock raised his hand to cup her chin in it and turn her head to look into her eyes. There was a storm in these light eyes and Irene suddenly realised that Sherlock possibly didn't even know the answer himself. She raised her own hand as the consulting detective cleared his throat to speak, and lightly placed her index finger on his slightly parted lips. "Hush." She smiled. "There is no need to explain." And as if to emphasize, she closed the last remaining distance between them and placed her lips on his. Sherlocks hand reached the small of her back and the woman felt herself relax completely in his embrace as he drew her closer. Who would have known that Sherlock was such a romantic, arranging this meeting on the best suited of all days: February, 14th.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, so just a quick little Valentines day story. If you enjoyed it, please be so kind and let me know! Looking forward to your reviews.


End file.
